Magbar D Jinda
Early Life he went to sea at the age of 16, he became a bounty hunter with his best friend Kenny Lanskey the son of a mafia boss from the north blue, he had no bounty becuase he had made a deal with the marines to take out his father in exchange for dimplomatic immunity from the crimes he had commited while following the orders of his father. Appearance. he had black hair, blue eye's and in his early days wore a black trench coat and his 2 swords in there sheives on his belt, and they where both where Ryo Wazamono Grade Swords one was named Taiyō no sutoraiki or for its english name sun striker. the otherone being hellfire or its japanese name Gōka. his pants where white and grey. Wano Clothes He wore a black and white flowered colored kamono while on wano 21 years before the story begins and he becamee a follower of odin and got his swords blades infused with sea prism stone powers and abilities phsyical abilties he was stronger then your average man but no where near a super human level at best he could lift 340 pounds with 2 arms. illegelence he was consdiered the smartest person at the time to be in the north blue and to be born in the north blue, that spot was later taken by his duaghter, akemi. Swordsmanship he is like zoro in this respect, he thinks a scars on a swordmans back is their shame and that no swordsman should have scars on their back, he made sure to never get a scar on his back from a sword as when he fought he made sure to take the bounty in dead if that was a option if it was only to be brought back alive the bounty would probably loose a arm or a leg but would be left alive. Haki *Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armaments) he uses this on his arms legs and sword's, that combined with the seaprism stone in trhe blades is what got his 2 swords the epithet of devilfruit's bane, as even a logia would not be able to escape the fatal cuts that his blades would produce on their bodies. *Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): he has perfected this haki and can see glimses into the future, and some say he is the master of kenbunshoku haki and he has taken on 4 students for this haki and each of them passed their tests but failed when it came to using it properly and 3 of the 4 of his students died becuase they thought that they could see into the future like 20 seconds but they could only see nano seconds into hte future, and thuce most of his pupils died to either sword fights or to bounties that they hunted or to the world goverment. *Haoshoku Haki(supreme ruler): He used this haki to knockout his killer, and he has used it to a extent to knock out select people in a crowded market place and to tame wild animal's. his family has a history of having haoshoku haki with his father having it and his own duaghter having it, his father was the one who masterd busoshoku haki while he mastred kenbunshoku haki, and he was teaching akemi how to user haoshoku haki, she was rusty at it not being able to use it to knock out specific target but being able to knock out entire groups of people in a huge area, he has no devil friut.